headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Ohio
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Cincinnati; Cleveland; Columbus; Conneaut; Montpelier; Springwood; Toledo | 1st = }} is a continental state in the Midwestern United States. In the horror genre, Ohio is where the fictional town of Springwood is located. Springwood is the provincial setting of the A Nightmare on Elm Street films. It's most notorious landmark is Elm Street, a small suburban area, which has come to be known as the territorial killing field of the demonic dream entity known as Freddy Krueger. In the 2003 crossover film, Freddy vs. Jason, everyone's favorite hockey-masked undead psycho-killer Jason Voorhees took a rare leave of absence from his favored territory, Camp Crystal Lake, and journeyed to Ohio to help Freddy kill a few unwanted teenagers. Academy-award winning film director and producer Steven Allan Spielberg - considered by many to be one of the most influential and pioneering film makers of all time was born in Cincinnati, Ohio on December 18th, 1946 to Arnold Spielberg and Leah Adler. In addition to his more well-known film works such as Jaws, Poltergeist and Jurassic Park, Spielberg is also the creator of the 1980s anthology series Amazing Stories and executive producer on the sci-fi series Falling Skies. Points of Interest ; Cadiz: Cadiz was a mining community in Ohio. This was where Elias Voorhees and his young bride Pamela lived inside of their small trailer. In September of 1947 Pamela murdered her husband and deposited his remains in a nearby pond. Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale #1 ; Cincinnati: Cincinnati is a city in the U.S. state of Ohio and the county seat of Hamilton County. The municipality is located north of the Ohio River at the Ohio-Kentucky border. ; Conneaut: Conneaut is a city in the U.S. state of Ohio. It appeared in the season two premiere episode of Hemlock Grove titled "Blood Pressure". In the episode, members of the Romani Rumancek family attend a funeral at the home of one of their own. Per Romani tradition, respect is given to the dead, while also engaging in lighthearted festivities to celebrate life. ; Montpelier: Montpelier is a city in the U.S. state of Ohio. The Vampire Diaries actor Zach Roerig, who played the character of Matt Donovan, was born in Montpelier on February 22nd, 1985. ; Springwood: Springwood is a fictional town in the US state of Ohio and the provincial setting of the A Nightmare on Elm Street films. It's most notorious landmark is Elm Street, a small suburban area, which has come to be known as the territorial killing field of the demonic dream entity known as Freddy Krueger. ; Westin Hills: Westin Hills is a location in Ohio. It is unclear whether it is a suburb of Springwood, or perhaps a neighboring town. The mental health facility known as the Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital is located in Westin Hills, from which it takes its name. It is possible that Fairview Cemetery may also be found in Westin Hills, though this too remains unclear. ; Youngstown: is a city in the U.S. state of Ohio and the county seat of Mahoning County, whose urban area borders Trumbull County. The Youngstown Coroner's Office is where the remains of Jason Voorhees were taken after he had been blown to pieces following an FBI sting operation. The essence of Voorhees, contained within his still-beating heart took possession of the County Coroner, leading him to kill his assistant and two security guards before escaping and making his way back towards his home territory of Camp Crystal Lake. Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Businesses ; Rialto Theater: The Rialto Theater was located somewhere in California, not far from Windsor College. In 1997, it hosted a special sneak preview of the highly anticipated slasher horror movie, Stab, which was based on the best-selling true crime novel "The Woodsboro Murders" by author Gale Weathers, which in turn, were based on actual events that took place in the town of Woodsboro in 1996. For the one-night sneak preview of Stab, the Rialto handed out Ghostface costumes to all of the customers, along with glow-in-the-dark knives as souvenirs. As such, many of the patrons in the theater, were dressed in costume and having a good time, shouting at the screen, running around pretending to be a killer and throwing food all over the place. Windsor College seniors Phil Stevens and his girlfriend Maureen Evans went to the theater to watch Stab, though Maureen preferred to see the new Sandra Bullock movie playing across town. During the screening, an actual killer wearing a Ghostface costume was on the prowl. He attacked Phil in the men's room, stabbing him in the head through a bathroom stall. He then took Phil's coat and sat back down in the theater next to Maureen. For a moment, Maureen believed that the man sitting next to her was her boyfriend, until he stabbed her in the stomach. Maureen tried to stumble away, but Ghostface continued to stab at her, until she toppled over onto the stage and bled out. Schools ; Windsor College: Windsor College was a college located in Ohio. It boasts both fraternity and sorority houses and is known for its film theory class and its drama club. Former Woodsboro teenagers Sidney Prescott and Randy Meeks attended school there following graduation from Woodsboro High School. Windsor College was the scene of a series of grisly murders perpetuated by Mickey Alterieri and Debbie Salt, who disguised themselves as the Ghostface killer from the 1996 Woodsboro murders. Mickey did most of the killing on the campus, guided by Debbie Salt, who wanted revenge on Sidney Prescott for killing her son, Billy Loomis, the original Ghostface. Other students of note at Windsor include Derek Feldman, Cici Cooper, and Hallie McDaniel. Two senior students, Maureen Evans and Phil Stevens, were the first two victims of the Ghostface murders to take place at Windsor College. Films that take place in * A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) * A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985) * A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) * A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988) * A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989) * Faculty, The * FDR: American Badass * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) * A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday * Rocky Horror Picture Show, The * Scream 2 * Trick 'r Treat TV shows that take place in Ohio * Supernatural: Tall Tales Characters from * Aiden Monroe * Alice Johnson * Amanda Krueger * Bill Freeburg * Blake Mueller * Blake Mueller's father * Bobby Davis * Campbell, M.D. * Campbell, Mrs. * Charlie Linderman * Chastity Marks * Christina Gray * Columbus (Zombieland) * Deanna Monroe * Denise Cloyd * Donald Thompson * Edward Underwood * Elaine Parker * Elizabeth Simms * Freddy Krueger * Frisell * Gibb Smith * Glen Lantz * Goodman * Joey Crusel * Kia Waterson * Kinsey Park * Kristen Parker * Kurt * Lisa Webber * Lori Campbell * Loretta Krueger * Marcus Yeon * Mark Davis * Marge Thompson * Maureen Evans * Mister Lantz * Mrs. Gray * Mrs. Lantz * Nancy Thompson * Neil Gordon * Norma Bates (Bates Motel only) * Phil Stevens * Phillip Anderson * Reg Monroe * Roland Kincaid * Rod Lane * Shack * Shack's friend * Shaye * Stafford * Taryn White * Trey Cooper * Usher giving out costumes * Will Rollins * Will Stanton * Williams People who were born in * Adrianne Palicki * Alan B. McElroy * Carol Kane * Charles Manson * Chris Zylka * Clancy Brown * Cliff Emmich * Dean Jagger * Don Brodie * Dorrie Kavanaugh * Dwight H. Little * Eric Kripke * Erin Evans * Fred Olen Ray * Fredric Brown * George Bricker * George Buza * George Custer * Heidi Mark * Jack Baun * James B. Allardice * Jane Randolph * Jeff Burr * Joel Crothers * Lois McMaster Bujold * Luke Perry * Kimberly A. Ray * Kyra Krumins * Maggie Grace * Margaret Hamilton * Mark Boone, Jr. * Mark Metcalf * Michael Pataki * Michael Wadleigh * Mitchell Ryan * Paula Jai-Parker Martin * Peter Lyons Collister * R.L. Stine * Robert Kurtzman * Ron Link * Rowland V. Lee * Sam Hall * Sophocles Papavasilopoulos * Stanley Dudelson * Steven Spielberg * Thom Barry * Wes Craven * William Crain * Zach Roerig People who died in * Anthony Santa Croce Notes * The 2003 film Freddy vs. Jason posits the notion that the town of Springwood, which had been previously established as being in Ohio, is apparently only a short drive from Camp Crystal Lake, which has been repeatedly been shown to be located in Southern New Jersey. At best this would have been at least a three or four hour drive, but the timeline in the film insinuates that the locales are not that far away from one another. In the movie, four teenagers drive an unconscious Jason Voorhees from Springwood to Camp Crystal Lake. It is never established how long the teens are in the van with the unconscious Jason, but it is implied that they are only driving for a short period of time. External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Ohio Category:Bates Motel locations